Blast From The Past
by cinderella9056
Summary: When a background check turns up something on Amanda that she wasn't expecting what will happen between Lee and Amanda? Will Lee be able to protect Amanda from someone from the past?
BLAST FROM THE PAST

D0isclaimer: I do not own Scarecrow and Mrs. King

A/N: thank you Lanie for taking time and helping me with this story as I am new to writing Scarecrow and Mrs. King

CHAPTER ONE

Mrs. Brenner came down to the bullpen, walked to Billy's office and knocked on the door. She went in when he waved her in through the window as was his habit.

Billy was thrown to see her of all people. Mrs. Brenner never left her office so he knew something was wrong. "What is it, Mrs. Brenner?" He knew whatever it was, was bad.

"I would like to only tell what I found once so please can you call Lee Stetson and Amanda King in here? Please?"

"Is that necessary?"

"Yes, Mr. Melrose it is."

"All right, I will get my assistant, Francine Desmond, to get Lee and Amanda." Billy called Francine and tells her to get Lee and Amanda to his office immediately.

Little did Lee and Amanda know, their lives were about to change. Amanda would never be the same again. Her past was about to come back. Her real past.

Lee and Amanda came down and walked through the bullpen to Billy's office. Lee knocked on the door and Billy told them to come in.

They walked in and Lee was surprised that Mrs. Brenner was there. She never left her office. Lee knew this was bad.

Billy asked Amanda, "Have you met Mrs. Brenner, Amanda?"

"No, I haven't had the pleasure. It's nice to meet you Mrs. Brenner." Amanda said.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Mrs. King. I was doing a background check as I do on everyone every two months. There was a discrepancy in your past, Mrs. King. I found no record of Amanda King before six years ago. I checked and rechecked and found the same thing. So my question is… who are you?"

Amanda bit down on her lower lip nervously, fearful that her past was about to be discovered. She knew she had to tell them the truth.

"Mrs. Brenner, you are way off. Amanda is just that Amanda King. You messed up." Lee stated passionately. He knew Amanda was just that. She was his best friend.

"I agree with Lee on this one. You are way off base Mrs. Brenner." Billy added.

"I see. Yet Mrs. King has not said a word." Mrs. Brenner looked at Amanda King and wondered what she was thinking about.

"Amanda tell Mrs. Brenner that she is mistaken." Lee said to Amanda. Lee could usually tell what his best friend was thinking but he couldn't now. Could Mrs. Brenner be right? No, he shook his head. He would know if she wasn't Amanda King.

Amanda took a deep breath as she looked down at the floor before beginning. "Mrs. Brenner is right." She nervously picked at her cuticles as she spoke, avoiding eye contact with them. "My husband severely abused me sexually, physically, verbally and mentally. I tried to leave him and he wouldn't let me go. He was a cop in a big town and he was an excellent homicide detective. No one would help me. As time went on it got worse and worse and no one would help me because of who he was and who his father was which was Police Commissioner. I had no way out I tried to go to a woman's shelter. He just came and took me out of there. He was a decorated officer. I tried to get his partner to help me. He told my husband and boy, did I get severely punished for that. I was in the hospital a lot. A nurse noticed and offered me a way out for me and my sons, Skylar and Brendan, I took it. They gave me a new name and papers and everything." She finally looked up when she finished her tale, but still wouldn't meet Billy's or Lee's gazes. "Mrs. Brenner I can't go back to that. He would kill me for taking his sons and for me running away. I need to know what you are going to do Mrs. Brenner." Amanda told them this shocking all three people.

Lee and Billy both felt so bad for Amanda, what she must have gone through. Billy gazing at her with a fatherly look of deep sympathy. Lee, however, stood with his hands clenched at his sides, a murderous look on his face as he wanted to track down the son of a bitch who'd hurt her.

Billy considered what to do about this. He knew Mrs. Brenner needed to know who Amanda really was. They had to do a background check on who she was before, before she could continue working at the Agency.

"Mrs. King the first thing that we need to do is get your real name and do a background check on who you were before. I need to know what your name was." Mrs. Brenner explained.

"Okay. I am scared that if you look into who I once was that he will find out and come after the boys and me." Amanda stated worriedly wringing her hands agitatedly.

"Mrs. King, I will just do a check on your old name and I will do my best to not let anyone know who you are now, but for you to continue working for the Agency we have to know who you really are. I need your real name."

"Okay, I just hope this doesn't backfire on me." Amanda had tears in her eyes, but she refused to let them fall. She had cried enough over that man. She was also tired of having to be afraid that he would

find her.

"Your name?" Mrs. Brenner asked.

"Jennifer Lyn Anderson Michaels." Amanda was scared, but knew she had to do this.

"Okay and where did you live?" Mrs. Brenner needed to know so she could start her search on Amanda King.

"I lived in Beverly Hills, California." Amanda told her.

"And your husband's name?"

"Detective John Steven Michaels of the Los Angeles Police Department." Amanda was very upset that she had to do this to keep her job even though she understood where Mrs. Brenner was coming from.

"Okay, I will be discreet in looking who you once were up. There may be some other problems with you lying to us and pretending to be someone you are not. We will deal with that later though. I do understand this is a sensitive matter and will treat it accordingly." Mrs. Brenner tried to reassure Mrs. King

"Amanda we will work this out. You are excellent at your job. Now one more thing, is there anything else in your past that you haven't told us about?" Billy asked her.

"No sir. I have never been in any trouble with anyone or anything. I was twenty-one when I married John. Phillip came soon after. He started beating me once Phillip was here. I don't know it seemed like he changed overnight. Until I gave birth to Phillip, John was a model husband. After Phillip was born and we couldn't just go out and a lot of my time was taken up with Phillip which he didn't like and he made that clear to me with his fists, chains and belts. It got worse after Jamie came along. His religion was that I couldn't use birth control devices of any kind. So even though he hated me spending time taking care of the children, he wouldn't let me let me do anything to stop me from becoming pregnant. After he knocked me down the stairs and I lost baby number three the nurse came and offered me and the boys a way out and I took it because he just kept getting worse and worse and more violent. I wasn't about to pass up a chance to get away from him." Amanda blinking back tears, as she told what had happened to her and why she took the way out that she did.

Mrs. Brenner told Amanda, "I will let you know when I finish my investigation. Until then though Mr. Melrose is Mrs. King going to be allowed to work here at the Agency? I would prefer her to be put on leave until I finish the background check on her."

"Sorry, Scarecrow and Mrs. King are both working undercover right now and pulling Amanda out would be disastrous with what they are working on. As soon as this assignment is over than I will decide what to do with Amanda and what she will be doing at the Agency. I trust that there will be nothing that you will find on her."

"All right Mr. Melrose, I can't stop you from letting her work, I just hope it doesn't come back and bite you in the ass." With that Mrs. Brenner left and Amanda knew that Billy and Lee would want to know more about her life as Jennifer Lyn Anderson Michaels. She knew this was going to be hard. She knew by looking at Lee that he was furious at what had happened to her. She was not looking forward to this. She knew she had to do it though.

Please review!


End file.
